


I Don't Care

by Talonwillow (TalonWillow)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Car Accidents, F/M, Possible Character Death, Rage, Songfic, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24655393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalonWillow/pseuds/Talonwillow
Summary: Which would land with a more satisfactory crash - his vintage whiskey decanter, or his Nimbus 2005? Hermione had a big decision ahead of her as she let her boyfriend know that she had put 2+2 together. But does the equation always equal 4?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: School's Out For Summer





	I Don't Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrysKrossZee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/gifts).



> I Love it  
> by Icona Pop Ft. Charlie XCX
> 
> I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone  
> I crashed my car into the bridge, I watched, I let it burn  
> I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs  
> I crashed my car into the bridge  
> I don't care, I love it  
> You're on a different road, I'm in the milky way  
> You want me down on earth, but I am up in space  
> You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch  
> You're from the '70s, but I'm a '90s bitch
> 
> This short little gift-fic is for KrysKrossZee ! I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> The prompt was "One summer's day character A gets into an argument with character B. They storm out of the house after character B throws all their clothes down the stairs and get into an accident. Based on the song I Love It by Charli XCX."
> 
> Warning: It is not necessarily a Happy Ever After ending. It is left on a cliffhanger and it is an open-ended ending (Is that a thing?). There is a major character Trauma and implied death, but YOU get to decide how you would like it to end!

Hermione could not believe her boyfriend's brazenness to be checking out other women through a telescope through the windows of their quaint, top floor flat. 

"It all makes sense," She snarled to herself as she not-so-lovingly threw all his clothing into his large designer carryall bag. He was behaving differently, sneaking around, and his sudden interest in astronomy of all things was baffling. Blaise had always been an attentive student at school; after all, you don't get the head boy distinction from ignorance. His interest had never included outer space, though. Hence, it only made sense that the absurdly pricey telescope was for his own voyeuristic ideations. 

She would teach Blaise Zabini to cheat on her.

She angrily grabbed at the pair of trousers that held the other glaringly undeniable note of his betrayal - a woman's name and a muggle phone number. It's not just a woman he was cheating on her with. Hermione had spotted him outside of a cafe in Diagon Alley, where he enthusiastically greeted an attractive gentleman before going inside for tea.

It was good that their downstairs neighbor, Miss Crumbley, was on her Summer Holiday right now. It would not do to have a witness to her near-meltdown as she tossed bags of clothing and shoes down the stairs of their rowhouse to the down below landing. Hermione had thought their connection had actually gotten stronger of late and felt they were moving in such a right direction. Being the assertive 90's chick that she was; she had even considered asking Blaise to marry her.

"Ugh, of all the pigheaded things he could do," Hermione shouted over the female-heavy and minor tinnitus-inducing music coming loudly from her iPod. Even though she was in break-up-rage mode, she had taken care while packing his collection of books. Hermione cast a cushioning charm and a feather-light charm over the tomes to ensure that as she kicked the box down the stairs, the books would be safe and sound, and her foot wouldn't throb. It's not the books, nor her foot's fault Blaise is an arse! 

As the box went flying down the flight of stairs, she was startled to see Blaise standing at the open front door. Regrettably for her, he was looking as attractive as ever in a button-up shirt with a smart bow tie. The box slid to a stop before his oxford laden feet. 

"Hermione Love, why did you pick the hottest day of the summer to do a little rearranging?" His smooth sense of calm just added to her fire. 

"You, Arsehole, how could you?", Hermione roared as she seized a random pair of boxers that had settled on the second stair down and threw it the rest of the way to land carelessly on his head. 

He gaped at her, honestly, how could he still look beautiful with a pair of plaid boxers on his head?

"Love, you are going to have to be a tad more specific? I am perplexed as to how to answer the question as I have no bloody idea what the hell you are talking about." He removed the clothing from his head as he peered up at her.

Disregarding his remark, she stormed back into their flat to retrieve more items to unceremoniously destroy. Which would land with a more satisfactory crash - his vintage whiskey decanter, or his Nimbus 2005? She clutched both items and decided to make it a competition. As she exited onto the top stairwell, he was there and had grabbed her wrist, wrestling his prized decanter from her grasp before she could cast it to its death. 

"Venus, what the hell has gotten into you. I owled you earlier asking that you be ready to go by 4, we have a long drive to get to Salisbury. You said you'd be ready, not holding a yard sale of all MY belongings." 

Hermione typically would melt at the nickname he had for her. Smooth words were not going to sway her this time. 

"That was before I realized you're...a...cheater." Her immature come back disturbed her. Okay, so maybe the words were working a little. 

"Cheater? What in Salazar's name are you prattling on about?", he had the nerve to chuckle at her. 

She removed her arm from his hold and threw his broomstick over the banister. It landed on the pile of clothing accumulated at the bottom with a pathetic, pitiful, dull thud. 

"Well, that was not very satisfying.", She sulked. It should have been the decanter. 

She turned hastily with Blaise at her heels to retrieve something else of his in an attempt to get a second opportunity to hear something crash. 

"Don't you think I deserve an explanation?", Blaise suggested as he grabbed at his favorite cooking wok that Hermione was flipping around, apparently testing its weight and what distance it would go.

"I don't care what you deserve." She was screaming at the top of her lungs, the screaming kept the tears at bay she found. "I've got you all figured out. You think all the late nights and the secretive manner you've been walking on eggshells around me have gone unnoticed? I know about your secret rendezvous with your Lover."

Flames were shooting from her eyes. If Blaise wasn't so confused right now as to what she was going on about, he would have been turned on. He didn't mind a small row now and then as it leads the way to some of the most intense makeup shaggings. 

"Lover?"

"I saw you and Him...whoever he is at Madam Puttifuts of all places. Sitting over at your corner table, all close together. Probably pouring over house plans for when you leave me for him. Oh, but what's gonna happen when your new boyfriend…" she spit the word out. "Catches wind of your little side piece. Oh, yeah, I found Caroline's, whoever the hell she is, phone number in your denim's pocket. They can both have you. I DON'T CARE!" 

Blaise seized the knife set that she was eyeing and transferred it to the top of the fridge-out of her little 5'3 grasp. Knives plus a rage-filled woman rarely mixed well. 

"Love, If you would let me explain." Blaise bobbed as she launched an apple at his head. He was beginning to understand what was unfolding before him. 

"No need to explain. LOVE…" The way she said the affection was NOT to be interpreted literally. "I've given you all of me for the last 2 years, and this is how you repay me. Sneaking out, seeing other people, getting numbers of other women - and your head is always in the milky way as you are constantly at your telescope. Getting off on seeing our neighbors naked.." 

The realization hit her then… big telescope equals big crash and boom. She raced over to grab the large object, as Blaise beat her to it. He grabbed her from behind, and with his large hands, held her arms to her chest. 

"Now, you listen here my witch, and you listen well." Hermione struggled to get out of his hold. His warm breath in her ear would typically make her putty in his hands, but she felt defeated right now. She just wanted to smash something, something big and hard.

"There is no one, has not been anyone else, and will NOT ever be anyone else but you. I love you, Hermione." His broken breathing mixed with hers was the only sound for what seemed like 5 minutes. Blaise contemplated how to describe to her how ridiculous her accusations were without giving away too much. 

"The man I met was an old Slytherin mate. He now works with The British Space Programme as a magical Liaison. He was helping me with my new...hobby." They both looked over towards the large, thankfully unharmed telescope in the corner. "I don't think his wife would take a fancy to me pursuing him." 

"Caroline...", He exhaled into her ear as she decreased her struggle beneath his powerful arms, "Is my solicitor. She is a muggle-born and prefers to correspond through phone or email versus owling- something about it being less messy and more of a paper trail. She was assisting me with an item in my vaults." 

Hermione let her rigid body slacken across his chest as she analyzed all he had just said. Why the bloody hell had she gotten so upset anyway? She loved this man, how could she have assumed he had been lying to her.

"You aren't trying to leave me then?", She murmured out as embarrassment over her behavior overcame her. 

"Never!" He nuzzled the side of her wild, curl covered head. "I AM trying to kidnap my woman so we can make our reservation at the inn in Salisbury I reserved for the night, though. So If you would be so kind as to go change, I will clean this all up. I have a surprise for you." 

As his hold on her and her anger loosened, she spun around and pressed into him. " I’m sorry, Blaise...I really am, I should have known not to jump to conclusions. I love you, please, please forgive this angry witch's suspicion.", she pleaded through tear brimmed eyes.

He kissed her then, making her forget her rage and what she was even angry about, to begin with. 

"No worries." He turned his wand to the mayhem she had created. "Now, go get dressed and packed and meet me out by the car in 10." 

"Car, what car?", Hermione answered as he swatted her backside nonchalantly. "Well, when you ask so nicely.", she giggled as she went to do his bidding. 

Ten minutes later, Hermione had on a summer tank dress and a small carryall in hand. She was taking in the flight of stairs, which was cleared of any indication of her previous temper tantrum. She marveled about how he could be so down to earth when her head was clearly in outer space. 

As she walked out the front door, Blaise's dark, six-foot-tall frame was leaning against a putrid green 70's model VW Beetle. 

"Blaise, what have you done?" She laughed out the question as he opened the tiny little door to let her in. 

"You talked all about how your dad used to drive you around in his old Beetle. Instead of Floo'ing to the Inn, I thought we could use the 2-hour drive to talk; we obviously need to do more of that. So I hired this piece of junk to be your chariot." 

"Blaise, I love it!" She jumped into his arms and gave him a tender kiss as a thank you, and an apology for her earlier behavior rolled into one. 

"Can I be the one to drive it?", she said in between kisses.

"Well, when you ask so nicely.", He smirked out her earlier sentiment.

1 hour later:

"Blaise, Blaise… Breathe Love, Help is coming." 

Hermione should have been paying closer attention- with it being an older car and her not having driven in some time. She had swerved to avoid hitting a deer as it ran out into the narrow 2 lane highway and overcorrected. She had not even seen the bridge until it was too late.

The intensity of the crash was not as jarring as it could have been. Blaise had cast a  _ Protego _ that did not quite reach him before they made impact. With a possibly broken leg, she had pulled his large, long body limply from the demolished little clown car just moments before the vehicle burst into flames. Hermione had heard one of the on-lookers who had stopped to help yell that aid had been called, and they were on their way. 

Hermione felt helpless, she could not risk using magic on him right now in front of the muggles. Watching the man she loved, the man she truly wanted to be with through this life, take small ragged breaths while fighting for consciousness she was in no condition to obliviate anyone. 

It felt like hours as she held his nearly lifeless form as she begged to God, Merlin, George Harrison - anyone who would listen to please let him be okay. The piercing sound of sirens and shouting could barely be heard over the roar of the fiery Beetle. 

"I don't care, Blaise. I don't care about anything but you!" She continued screaming over and over as the EMTs loaded the stretcher into the ambulance to take him to the nearest hospital. While being gathered on her own stretcher, she echoed the sentiment "I don't care" to herself as unconsciousness overtook her.

After waking up inside the cold, sterile little room at the hospital, Hermione was told that Blaise was in critical condition with a skull fracture. He was already in emergency surgery. 

"Miss, I have Mr. Zabini's items. I thought you may want these.", The nurse announced as she came in to check Hermione's vitals for what felt like the 50th time in 1 hour. 

"Um, Thank you.", Hermione replied as she clutched at the clear clinical bag that contained his tweed trousers, oxfords, and his now bloodied white button-up shirt. She knew that he had extension and muggle-repelling charms added to his pockets and needed to find his wand. He would want his wand if… No, not if. But when he came out of surgery.

As soon as the nurse left, she looked through the contents of his tweed trousers pocket and brought out 3 items one at a time. 

The first was a piece of stationery from the desk of Reginald Turnstone, with the British Space Programme. It was detailed instructions on how to locate Venus, the milky way galaxy, and various constellations when star-gazing. She recalled seeing his telescope in the back of the little VW Bug before it went up in flames. He had been preparing to take her star-gazing to see Venus, the planet after which he called her. 

She hiccuped into her hand as she put the paper off to the side and looked at the second piece of parchment. It was from the Law offices of Caroline Mayberry. Of course, the solicitor. 

_ 'Mr. Zabini,  _

_ Having gone through an extensive investigation into the opal Zabini family ring, I can confirm that our Curse-Breakers have found no dark magic attached. The Aurors Department insisted on conducting their own research to verify that the results were benign as well. The family ring has been cleared and will be transferred to your Gringotts vault. I wish you well in all your future endeavors. _

__

_ Caroline Mayberry  _

_ P.S. Here's to her saying yes!' _

Hermione's heart raced, she could hear the monitor next to her beeping steadily faster and faster. Ring? Saying yes? Had Blaise intended to propose? Had that been what all this had been about? He had organized the perfect marriage proposal; the vintage car, the star-gazing, the inn in Salisbury. He had intended to ask her to marry him.

She saw the little box, sitting there in the pile of his belongings-wrapped impeccably. How she didn't notice it before she was unsure. She wouldn't look inside; she would wait till he woke up and allow him to show her the customary way. There was one last little piece of paper in the stash of his things sticking out. Through blurry vision from her leaking eyes, she read: 

_ My Lovely Venus,  _

_ And her smile, it forges Galaxies and fosters life in a barren world. But oh, her rage. It shatters the stars and brings constellations to their knees. _

The monitor started beeping heavier as her nurse came in to check on her. 

"Miss, we got your blood work back. We're just gonna take you back for some additional testing.", the nurse announced as she unhooked the monitor from the wall for easy transport. 

"Testing, what...what kind of testing?" 

At the confused look on Hermione's face, the nurse responded, "A fetal Ultrasound. We just got the blood work back, Ms. Granger. Congratulations, your pregnant! " 


End file.
